


Enemies

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: Quick tiny one-shot, Veronica's mandatory counseling. It's the beginning, so Logan's a bastard but like. In the periphery.Pre-Series.





	Enemies

    “Would you say you have enemies here, Veronica?” Ms. James face was so open when she asked questions, it was only one of the things Veronica didn’t like about her.    
  
_ Enemies. _ Veronica held back a laugh; it sounded like she was in a warzone, or at the very least, like she was in the  _ Outsiders. _ Truthfully, the counseling session was the rotten fruit of Logan Echolls’ evil labor. When Veronica thought about it, it was really all his fault. Not that he was in trouble  _ with _ her- because of course he probably wasn’t. Lately, it felt like he had some sort of teflon-coating. He wrote on her locker five days a week- but sure, her acts of retaliation landed her in trouble for vandalism.    
  
    “No, I think Logan writes obscenities on my locker cause he’s making a love connection,” Veronica smiled, without letting the humor touch her eyes.     
  
    “I will be speaking to Logan, too,” Ms. James promised, but Veronica bet he would find a way to blow it off. That damn non-stick. “But Veronica, no one saw him do that. He could be innocent, is that a possibility in your mind?”  _ The way she tries to help, _ Veronica added that to her mental tally of dislikes.    
  
    “No one that’ll admit to seeing him doing it, you mean,” under her breath, Veronica protested. She knew Logan had co-conspirators, silent partners in revenge, but by some act of the devil himself there were apparently ten witnesses to Veronica’s indiscretions, even though she’d made sure no one was around. The school year was almost over, Veronica thought she could bide her time, coast under the radar in her own misery and isolation until the peace of summer finally arrived. But Logan and his fellow stooges only ramped up their antics when Veronica tried to lay low. Even still, she was worried about bigger things than Logan Echolls’ penchant for spray paint and curse words. Two weeks til summer vacation, and Veronica was still trying to picture a summer break without Lilly. She was still trying to find her best friend’s killer. Even if it  _ was _ her ex-boyfriend’s father.   
  
    Redirecting, Ms. James gave a curt nod. “Your teachers are saying you’ve become withdrawn, sullen.” Pressing on, Ms. James tried again. Persistence was normally a quality Veronica liked to admire, but face with it, she found it less than likable. “Would you say you have friends here, then? If you have these enemies, you must have allies,” Ms. James re-crossed her legs and waited for Veronica’s answer.   
  
    “Sure, I’m thinking about running for Homecoming Queen with my sudden boost in popularity.” Tucking her newly-shortened blonde hair behind her ear, Veronica brandished a false, disinterested smile. When the bell rang, she grabbed her stuff with one quick motion. Coat, bag, binder; half a glance back at Ms. James, and then Veronica was out the door.    



End file.
